


Gearbox Eyes Within Godlike Stakes

by Elysifer



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Original Work, Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Female Akechi Goro, Forced Suicide, Genderbending, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Torture, Warning: Hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysifer/pseuds/Elysifer
Summary: FICTOBER 2020. 100 word drabbles of anything my mind thinks up.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 29





	1. change

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this series is from Yuri's poem in DDLC. I tried to pace this drabble in a similar way to that poem too.

The Serpent slides its smooth, slick scales through the six slipping eyes, watching from above the ears of the Garden. The Apple announces itself atop the Tree in the Garden where the Serpent sleeps soundly from the six eyes. Tasting the interest off six eyes, seven eyes, even demons remain neutral. Two bodies, four eyes remain neutral. The Apple falls from the Tree, below the Tree, angels watching the eyes, watching the Apple. The Serpent opens its seven eyes, hands don't remain impassively by hips. Watching the Apple. Watching the Serpent. Watching the angels wail below the Tree, The Garden.


	2. scratch

In between the lines of scabbed flesh lies thirty million lies all huddled together on a cold winter day. Itching a wrist only reinforces the need to continue, to count the little lines and little lies that litter paper thin skin. 

She speaks, whimsical breaths landing on bleeding lips. The silence that follows is frostbitten.

Through tightly packed half truths the itch grows and grows, begging to be released but there's no relief. Picking away at the dead, starting again with the new; the cycle remains unbroken. 

They, with their far away eyes, tell you to stop. You feel scratches.


	3. conduct

The stage is set. 

The theater is silent.

The curtains rise! 

He's here, dashing in his princely ensemble and already waiting for the inevitable applause. He's as fresh as the flowers waiting in his dressing room, pretty as the compliments bestowed upon him. He shivers under that presidential stare first row but doesn't waver! 

He's the crew, the secondary characters; the hero and the villain. He's everything everyone has ever wanted him to be.

His eyes rise and meet a blinding light.

He looks behind himself and sees a screen.

He looks, and sees faces he can't bear to recognize.


	4. discreet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure, unapologetic crack.

"And that's why we're the Phantom Thieves!" Ryuji yells out to the rest of the Phantom Thieves, and unknowingly, to everyone else in the Teikyu Building Accessway.

"Did someone say the Phantom Thieves?" Akechi says, coming out of literally nowhere and flashing the recording button on his phone. He thrusts his hip out in a weirdly effeminate display of dominance, knocking over a child in the process.

"You don't have any actual evidence, Akechi-san," Makoto says, ready to start measuring out dick sizes.

"With the way the Justice System works I don't need any, apparently. So yeah, get fucked. Toddles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAKE:
> 
> Akira locks dead eyes with Ryuji and wishes he could summon Arséne to bust Ryuji's ass into flames.
> 
> "I'm gonna go to juvie 'cause of you!"


	5. murky

Akechi's Palace is a swamp.

The dense flooding of overgrown trees and unknown slithering things make Akira wary- even more wary with his back now vulnerable. He ignores the humidity leeching onto his skin and takes another measured step into the green waters below.

Something swipes against his boot and he jerks his head down, catching a trail of blood red scales. His heart is thunderous, his glups audible. Sharp nails embed themselves into his thighs and his lips quiver but he can't speak a word- can't bring himself to.

Wild eyes meet wild eyes. Blood coats the murky water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to imagine that Akira tells the rest of the PT that he wants to change Akechi's heart and literally no one is on board but he goes and does it anyway cuz ~love~ When Akechi finds out he killed Akira in his Palace he's like well damn that was easy LMAO.
> 
> I bet Akechi would be a v pretty mermaid.


	6. doubt

You remember this:

Boyish screams in the backseat, chipped pink nails embedded into the steering wheel, red and blue flashing lights as men talk to your hysterical sister;

the Talk after, the distrust from your kid brother, the shock for years to come.

  
  
  


You can't remember:

His face against the windshield and the piercing, cloudy eyes that come with it, the neighbours' stares burning in the daylight, the way he looked before he jumped on top of the car;

the verbal hands that kill, the passing of the blame, the cold stone lies.

You can't remember what he did wrong.


	7. bright

Who is this?

There's musk in the air. Here, in the land of thick trees and dense truths, Ryo runs through his mind searching for answers he already knows.

He'd twisted the focus, staring through fog covered lenses and hoping to find the ending satisfactory. But there's salt in the air, a lighthouse in teardrops, and dirt hidden underneath fingernails. He feels-

The clay wings at his back pound in time with bell tolls but are soothed by her familiar eyes.

The world is blinding and crystal clear. For the first time in a long time, the future looks bright.


	8. alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: underaged incest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay FINE Shido x Akechi is fucking hot I ADMIT IT

Akechi's fucking stupid and Shido blames all of it on his whore of a mother. Because if he took after him, the _future prime minster_ , his foolish son wouldn't be on his knees in this cheap love hotel, stuffing his throat full of daddy's cock and dreaming of revenge.

Shido batters his dick straight into the mess of drool and tears, feeling the whimpers and hot moans slide along his shaft. There's some kind of sick amusement in Akechi's corner store acting skills.

Shido orgasms to ruined murder fantasies and hate-filled eyes. Warm cum finds its home in Akechi's belly.


	9. expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another pwp... Interesting. I gotta say I'm not totally satisfied with my writing when I do porn but I hope someone at least likes this lol.
> 
> WARNING: non-con

Rough hands grab at Ferdinand's hips firmly, if not tightly, and slowly pull him back onto the painfully thick cock spearing into him. He screams through the drenched gag, sobs and hiccups trying to force their way out of his plugged up mouth and onto the dirty mattress below.

"Did I not tell you to behave? Or perhaps you  _ want  _ me to punish you?" Hubert whispers into his soaked hair.

Ferdinand only sobs harder as a hand leaves his right hip and comes back bearing something small and sharp. His erect penis twitches. 

"Do you wish for me to continue?"


	10. profit

Makoto loses the ability to give a shit around the same time she starts working for Kaneshiro.

Rumors spread quickly but Makoto spreads faster. She works her magic for as long as she'll have it for, telling hopeless students she's got a great part-time gig for them and, of course, they trust her because she's their student council president. When they come crawling back to her, heads bowed and noses snowy, she can only shrug her shoulders. 

That's business.

And if Makoto ever feels guilty, she's got a little baggie and a thick wallet to make her feel better again.


	11. hour

She comes to him at night, bones creaking and crackling as she eases herself off of the chair and into his psyche— waiting. Her tiny, broken feet hazardously tip-toe across borrowed floors; every footstep leaving ghosts that he'd tried catching before.

She leans into his peripheral when he pretends he can't see her, when everything is all too much and he's tired of saying _yes_. 

But he's just a child shivering in his Featherman PJ's and clutching onto crumbing sanity. She'll always be waiting for him in that chair.

Every day, hour— _second_.

Waiting for him to say yes again.


	12. canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone :)

In the Palace, there's a 122cm x 90cm portrait that clearly delineates what Yusuke means to his sensei. It's irrefutable; painstakingly obvious when he looks back into the hourglass of his memories and sees the truth bright as daylight.

Not a single cloud blocks his melancholy sky but the pieces fall like raindrops into his worn hands anyway. It's a puzzle he never wanted to complete. His fingers tremble around the cardboard and there's no stopping the next grain of sand.

After years of persuading himself to believe otherwise, Yusuke knows all he'll ever be to Madarame is a canvas.


	13. destruction

There's ten pictures of Niijima Makoto on Akechi's phone and all of them showcase her inability to do anything other than snort coke. It's disappointing, but not surprising.

_ "So, this is that incompetent fool's plan," _ Shido's voice grinds through his phone and directly into his ear, way too loud for his splitting headache.  _ "Using a druggie to find out the identity of the Phantom Thieves…" _

"Mhm. She's certainly just as incompetent. What a pain." Akechi watches with disdain as Makoto's powdered nose slumps against the door to Shujin's roof.

He leaves her there, unconscious and useless, opioids rattling in bottles.


	14. demonic

"Aren't you tired of being a pushover? Don't you wanna go batshit crazy?" 

Makoto grinds her teeth and tries to focus on the textbooks in front of her. Exams are soon and she really needs to keep her position as rank #1 in class.

"Y'know, I don't think even your sister respects you. That's really pathetic."

Makoto's pencil snaps and the pretty thing on her bed giggles. She makes the mistake of looking over and catches cascading blonde hair and smooth, pillowy thighs.

Good Lord.

Under hooded green eyes, the demon peers straight into Makoto's heart and mouths _let go_.


	15. stretch

In truth, a simple punishment such as house arrest never bode well for Hubert. No, this was another situation where he deemed His Lady's judgment wrong, and as per his job, he would handle this matter privately.

"Struggling will only make things worse, _Duke Aegir_ ," Hubert sneers, patting Ludwig's sweaty, bald head as he instructs two of his subordinates to continue cranking the rack.

He watches as fat limbs are stretched beyond their capabilities, offering no reprieve even as joints dislocate and Ludwig's screeches echo in his eardrums.

"This is for you, Milady." And the pressure leaves Ludwig a torso.


	16. tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the half way point now :D

With every burly buffoon that comes striding up to Prince Ferdinand's tower, Hubert loses another fragment of himself. It hardly makes things easier to bear when Prince Ferdinand, the ever optimistic fool, accepts the knights' pleas and lets down his flowing, sunset hair.

Hubert wonders if the crushed skeletons circling the tower have taught him anything.

But there's little joy to be had when even then, Prince Ferdinand weeps softly in the midnight and awaits yet another ignorant, starry eyed hero. As if Hubert isn't lurking in the shadows, dark and mysterious, waiting to just confess his undying love—!

_Coward._


	17. smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /yes/ I'm back on my fem!Akechi bullshit

Akechi doesn't smoke. There's a multitude of reasons for this but the main one, the one she can't stop fucking thinking about, is that it reminds her too much of Shido.

The way his suit jacket strains with every deep breath in of nicotine, lips circling the cigarette.

She imagines… She fucking  _ dreams  _ of—

Dark eyes looking over into hers. Him dragging her into his lap and hands on her  _ everywhere  _ while he soaks up her whispered words and soft whines. Her chin roughly grasped so she can't escape from his lips; the feeling of bliss as he shotguns her.


	18. existence

Existence is futile.

And you wonder whether you were made to suffer. It's a stupid thought; you know you weren't. God doesn't exist and the universe doesn't listen and right from the beginning to the end it was only ever going to be you.

But you still have these doubts circling in your head, leading nowhere. They're asking you what lies beyond and you can't answer because everyone looks like cartoon characters. The screen is cold against your fingertips so you try and push it open but it doesn't budge. Maybe it's true after all? 

  
  
  


All you know is worthless.


	19. guide

The streetlights are sparse here, and walking down this sidewalk makes him anxious. But there's something at Akira's back pushing him to walk further into the dense snow, and he complies without a thought.

The ground gets pulled out from under him and he's soaring through the dimly lit sky. He sees a church, large and rustic, and steps through the fractured roof. 

He's been here before but he can't remember when. The man in the painting, or the painting as a man, says something he can't make sense of.

Ryo looks snow-blue, shivering naked under blankets and white feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already decided to write about Akira & Ryo for day 19 but I had a downright terrifying dream last night pretty much solidifying that decision. I don't really dream about anime characters but this time I did and I knew I had to write a piece from that dream. And when I say terrifying, I mean it greatly fucked with my mind during the entirety of the dream, not just, oooo spooky. This part however is p chill.


	20. decide

_"Amon and Satan… seem to have decided things between themselves… Perhaps the outcome."_

Satan lays his love to rest among the ruins of Atlantis.

  
  
  
  
  
  


From the cracks of space-time Satan descends holding the only thing he calls precious. He accepts the hard bone and muscle, the terrifying picture of Amon, and sees nothing but Akira.

His heart sings with the brush of lips, his eyes feel that same burn from before. Akira is _beautiful_ , so unlike himself, and there's almost nothing more he would love to do than stay in this moment forever.

"Goodbye Akira…"

Zennon waits. Now, Satan decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're into Devilman and you haven't read Amon: the Darkside of the Devilman, do it. It's absolutely amazing.


	21. log

There's a journal under the bed. Akira's eyes dart around the unfamiliar room. He begins reading.

  
  
  


_July 15th_

_I'm going through another 'episode'. He said not to worry and that it'll pass soon._

_P.S_

_Don't ask to go outside._

  
  
  


_August 3rd_

_Mom and dad haven't called yet even though he said they will. Maybe they're busy._

  
  
  


_October 28th_

_There's dots on my arms. He doesn't like it when I ask questions._

  
  
  


_November_

_A woman called today. She didn't sound like mom. I don't like the way he looks at me._

  
  
Rust-coloured eyes watch the lost boy. Another dose, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this is an AU where Akechi accepts that he likes Akira and he just... never wants him to leave. It's pretty far fetched... He would definitely need Shido's help to make this all happen.


	22. thunder

The dirt clings to you like a second skin despite the downpour of rain soaking your entire body, but you can't find it within yourself to care. There are more important things to worry about, like what he'll do to you once he finds you in this thick forest you've trapped yourself in.

Your heart throbs violently on a misstep, your left foot twisting in the mudslide and you tear your lip trying to muffle your cry.

This is fatal.

His grip around your throat is tight, body towering over you and voice reverberating just like the thunder surrounding you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was largely inspired by my husband.
> 
> Sephiroth from Final Fantasy LMAO. I literally know nothing about any games in the series but I took ONE look at that man and fell in love. I'm ruined for anyone else ngl. Like, pack it up ppl, Sephiroth just... wins.


	23. serious

It's not that Akira didn't take things seriously before, but after Miki dies and Ryo turns into somebody he doesn't recognize, the world collapses onto him.

He doesn't really understand what's happening—  _ can't  _ understand, not ever— but he does understand the intent behind it. He understands the twisted features through the television screen, the brutality of humanity, and the cold skin on his lap. He understands the days of demon hunting with his buddy Ryo are over.

Now, all that's left of this world he loved so much are the burning bodies of his friends, and a twelve winged demon.


	24. taught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to mushy.

_ "...ladies love a guy who knows his coffee." _

Months later, Sojiro's words of wisdom come back to bite him in the ass. There's only one girl he wants to impress and it looks like he's doing a shitty job of it. Kinda hurts knowing he's spent hours trying to perfect this cup just for her.

"Mm." Akechi delicately places her cup back on the dish, schooling her expression to hide her grimace. "This isn't a skill you want to be self-taught in."

Her phone rings before he can even explain himself, and when she answers it's like he's stopped existing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cruel but I think I like this little love triangle thing I've got going on here. Akira ♡ Akechi but Akechi ♡ Shido and Shido ♡ world domination.


	25. mushy

Predictably, the boy— because that's just it, he's a _boy_ — shudders between Akechi's thighs and juts forward. It bothers her more than it should that one pornographic moan of his name was all it took to have him spilling into the condom. This is a job after all, there's no reason for disappointment.

She wants to leave for something better, something more electric, but she stays still when Akira asks her so openly to stay. He smiles, resting on top of her with none of the weight she craves. 

Akechi can only notice the dissimilarity between Akira's ceiling and Shido's.


	26. devilish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to demonic.

It starts with _'we need to talk'_ , and ends with something Makoto doesn't want to hear.

Sae looks shocked, disheveled, and entirely too young for the grown woman she's become. She doesn't attempt to speak, to say anything at all to Makoto's outburst, and it's a disorienting but welcome change.

"I'm not going to become _fucking miserable_ like you for kissing ass all the time. I'm _done_ with shit like that."

"Did anyone put you up to this?" Sae finally asks.

Makoto wants to rip her world apart and say no, but Ann's there, whispering more words into her ears.


	27. top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a way to celebrate Halloween, these drabbles will get increasingly gory and unsettling. I already have something awesome planned for the 31st :D

You take a forced step forward and clench your jaw at the thought of falling down 32 storeys again. You feel her cold breath on the back of your neck and you know she's only doing this to scare you because she's a fucking ghost and she doesn't need to breathe.

"This is bullshit," you spit out, a little hysterical. "I wasn't even the one who spread those—!"

Your feet stumble forward again and you're at the edge now. Looking down at all twenty of your splattered bodies, you only feel victorious that she's still thinking about her old friends.


	28. surpass

Victory is fucking _bliss_.

It can't be compared to those nights Akechi had spent fantasizing about it, fist around his cock and lips mouthing rehearsed words of humiliation. Now, _finally_ , it's reality.

Crazed laughter bubbles out of his mouth and this time he doesn't try to rein it in. He's fucking _free_ here in the metaverse, with only his defamed father to keep him company.

He straddles the almost-corpse and swipes clawed fingers over gouged out eyes, looking almost lovingly into the mess he's created. Akechi presses a bloody smile into Shido's cooling cheek and says,

  
"I've _surpassed_ you, father."


	29. idea

It's honestly  _ stupid  _ because before her classmate made that comment she's never even considered it. After all, it had nothing to do with her life and she had no reason to delve deeper into unfitting topics such as those. And it's a sick idea, gruesome really, but the problem is that once planted, it can't leave her.

She can't stop  _ thinking  _ about it.

She supposes she should be worried when her mother starts looking less like a mother and more like slabs of uncooked meat; when she inhales her sister's baby-soft scent and feels morbidly curious.

It's only an idea.


	30. condense

Hubert keeps his eyes locked with Ludwig's as he shatters his reality; as lovely Ferdinand deepthroats Hubert's cock just like he's been taught to, as he pitifully whines to the rhythm of heavy balls smacking against his chin.

It's unfortunate Hubert will never hear what glorious things Ludwig has to say about the view, but the sheer terror and shame written on his face more than make up for it. Yes, this only confirms that combining both traitors' punishment was a brilliant idea.

Ferdinand smiles at him with pretty white lips. There's not a single intelligent thought behind those eyes.


	31. victorious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end to the Akira/Akechi/Shido trilogy.

There's no  _ "I thought you loved me"  _ or  _ "Why him?"  _ coming from Akira and that makes her feel euphoric because he fucking  _ knew  _ all this time. He never said a word and he still doesn't, not even when Akechi punches him straight across the face and forces him to participate in her victory.

Sparks fly in the interrogation room and Akechi's grip around her gun wavers with each thrust of the cocks inside her. She laughs when Akira chokes around the barrel; she smiles when Shido rests a hand over her exposed belly.

Ascends, when blood splatters over devout sinners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Ah, it feels good to be finished. Honestly, I'm very happy with how this all turned out. I'll probably be doing this next year as well.


End file.
